


Just a Bunch of Nerdy Swordsman

by Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315



Series: Dreamteam oneshots [2]
Category: Naruto, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL OF THIS IS HEADCANNON, AND SKEPPY BELONGS IN MIST WITH THE GEMHUMANS, Bad has one too but-, Bad is a member of Tsubasa Clan, Bad was verrry special, DREAM IS DEIDARA PEOPLE, Dream is Deidara, Dreamteam is together people!!, EITHER IT WAS ALL DREAMTEAM IN IWA OR IT WAS GEORGE AND SAPNAP AND SKEPPY, F/F, F/M, For the childhood arc, GOODBOYHALO MODE ACTIVATED, George is a civilian in Iwa who would've become a jewellery merchant if he wasn't george, Guren's clan who use Crystal Release?, He gets pufferfish lol, He is the only one with a diamond sword, His mother is a coward who dumped him in the orphanage, It's a Kekkei Genkai, Kumo is hard to write, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Met Dream in the Academy of Iwa, Met George at the Market, Multi, OP SHIT RIGHT HERE, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHAT MY PANTS THATS HOW SCARY THAT WAS, Sadnap - Freeform, Sapnap has rare lava release lol, Skeppy is a member of the Inao Clan, Skeppy was considered to be worthy to wield samehada because of the large life force he possessed, Techno as Sakura lol, Tommy as a Yamanaka who died at birth but didn't here, Tossed his stone with Dream, Tubbo as a random orphan who fishes out of a Hole he dug in the ground and filled in with water, Wilbur is a child of divorced parents, Ye i made it up, also because he was a "natural" at swordsman ship, bitch, but Fuguki decided Samehada liked Kisame better, clan inspired by "I Never Realised How Small Konoha Was", even though Samehada liked Skeppy better lol, like holy shit, only skeppy has diamond sword, thus was trained by the Tsuchikage, took Dream's stone from the monument when he defected, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315/pseuds/Akarius_Eroxus_Orisma0315
Summary: It was Hardcore Mode, so long story short, Here's a peep of the chat:Technoblade was slain by Wither.Yep. Not a 1000 IQ moment, and so Techno logged off the World and entered Hypixel-E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&%̟̇0͈͞What.It was Dream SMP, after a long day of goofing around and building his humble tower, Tommy heeded his Main's Mother, logging off the World-E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&%̟̇0͈͞What the FUCK is this shit?
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Dreamteam oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. Haruno Sakura

"Suck it, Big D!" Tommy disconnected Discord with a final taunt, feeling victorious as he placed his Disc back in his Enderchest. His Main shut off Minecraft, heeding his mother's voice, going to the bathroom. Tommy smiled, still riding the high as he clicked-

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

What the fuck is _this_ shit?

He clicked Hypixel-

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

Okay...

He went to "MCPA", clicking-

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

What-

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

No one in the Player World knows about the Minecraft Persona Avatar-

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

He was panting, eyes flickering all over the place, searching for anything to return to the MCPA. His eyes caught the Timer, reading the physical evidence of his panic:

00:07:42

Tears pricked at his eyes, hands flying up to hide his eyes like someone was there to see him. His L'manburg outfit glitched into the clothes he most desired, the neon orange and white T-shirt he usually wore in MCPA.

"A man doesn't cry," He told himself shakily, wiping away the beginning of his tears. That didn't do a thing to stop the tears that would haunt his face for the rest of his stay in the Multiplayer Screen Room.

His sniffles grew into silent sobs, hands muffling his every cry until he just...

Sinking to his knees, Tommy sobbed without restraint, wishing someone else was there, even if they would see him cry like a boy.

...

Techno stilled, clicking Hypixel again-

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

Okay... He clicked his personal SMP.

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

He was panicking, clicking Cancel, going to Single Player, hoping it wouldn't be blocked by the Hacker or something his Main was facing.

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

What??? Techno stared at the Screen Display, clicking "New World" repeatedly. The message eventually filled the screen, blinding him.

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

.

.

. 

Technoblade grit his teeth, lowering himself roughly on the ground, breathing in as evenly as he could. As the moments passed, the Screen returned to almost normal, "New World" taunting him like a carrot on a stick.

What about the Minecraft Persona Avatar Server?? No one in the Player world knew about that Server, right??

E͕͗r̲̆Rő̘R͙̊ M̘̆ė̥s̰̉SȂ͢gE͚͗: ͕̆PlAY4̟̒0-9̹͊p͙͡%̜͌ER ͎͗w̯͛ȁ̭s̰͑ ̬͝Blo̥̾c̼͡kT*̥͘Y̼ b̢̓y Kis͠ͅ-e̝̎6&;%̟̇0͈͞

"Damn it." Technoblade bit out, and the timer ticked onwards. 

The silence grew too loud, the near-silent beeps of the timer grating on Technoblade's nerves. He closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Cracking open his eyes, he focused on the timer, the physical evidence of the isolation he was going to go through:

01:42:39

"Damn it!" His voice cracked, betraying his anger and panic and everything he was-

"Damn it."He buried his face in his hands and spoke the last words he would speak at normal volume.

The rest will be screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tommy, poor Techno.  
> Minecraft Persona Avatars are the official headcannon of mine that deals with Real Life Minecraft. The displayed Personas of Streamers and Youtubers manifest into physical beings that live in the world of Minecraft as an extension of their “Main”: the person in our world. Eg: Clay is Dream’s Main, Dream knowing everything that is going on with Clay and Clay not having a fucking clue tf is going on with Dream. The MCPAs live in a Server that is basically a replica of Earth where their Mains live. The world is simply named “MCPA”, and every person that ever played on Minecraft has an Avatar there.


	2. Childhood Arc: Technoblade & Tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade as Sakura LMFAO-  
> Tommyinnit is a Yamanaka, fite me-

Haruno Sakura was a strange child.

He had pink, _s_ _akura pink hair_. Let that sink in for a moment.

Normally, this would be prime bullying material, but he was _pretty_. Ami had taken one look at his ruby eyes and her insult died on her lips. He lifted one perfect eyebrow and she had stammered and ran away blushing.

It certainly didn't help he was lauded as a genius for his natural grasp on combat and chakra. The first civilian genius in Konoha.

His eyes were striking. Sometimes, they were a shaded, clear red, like rubies under a shadow. Sometimes, they were murky, like smoke contained inside the small expanses that were his eyes. Sometimes, they were cold like crystallized blood, and sometimes they were warm like sweet wine. The last was reserved for Yamanaka Kazaru. When Sakura thought Iruka wasn’t looking, he would glance at Kazaru with fondness he would miss if he wasn’t paying attention.

And then, when Sakura fights, his eyes glow with a menacing light. Iruka shivered as he recalled Sakura pinning Sasuke down in a foreign and painful, yet perfectly harmless position. His eyes shone under his shadowed face, a cold smile on his feminine lips as He pressured Sasuke to surrender the fight.

And if that wasn’t enough, there was a strange accent to his speaking, never fading despite him living in the Land of Fire for his whole life. His tongue was sharp, mastering sarcasm and deadpanning to an art form:

“ Yes, Oka-sensei. An average Genin would totally stab a Male Chūnin with a foraged tantō through the femur, _from the front_ , to reach the vessel inside. _Totally_ wouldn’t go for the groin where there were are no bones.”

“If you could answer that answer when you were our age, Kokona-Sensei, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Yes. A cut to the outer hip can kill someone within 2 mins. Good job. No wonder you’re teaching us, Saki-Sensei.”

Yes, Haruno Sakura wasn’t normal by any stretch of the word.

...

When a Server with a glitched out name appeared, Techno didn’t think, just slammed on the Load button.

To be fair, he hasn’t slept for 9 months. He has to have gone _at least_ half insane??

As he watched the Server load, Techno had cried unashamedly.

And speaking of... It seemed like nothing was working.

No inventory, no crafting, no commands, no invincible knuckles, no _nothing_.

He didn't test Respawn, for obvious reasons.

It was as if he was in a variation of the Player World, but Naruto. And since Minecraft didn’t exist, he was sure he wasn’t in the Player World.

The Player World wasn't this... Ninja.

He had fallen into a haze, underdeveloped psyche, and relief dragging him into the back of his mind until he was developed enough to have more than instincts and fleeting thoughts. He had gradually risen out of his physically induced haze, the moment he truly registered himself as Technoblade rather than Sakura at 3 years.

He was at the park when someone had called out his name, him responding on reflex, "I'm not-"

"Sakura!" His mother's convenient call had saved him, and he had run into the bathroom the moment he got home.

He blinked, stilling for a moment. There was a stranger in the mirror.

Was that him?

There was an image of an older man with slightly less vibrant shade of pink with the thought of _self_ attached to it.

#f2dceb.

Wait what?

The hair in the image was faded compared to the hair in the mirror.

#ffe3f1.

Blinking, Techno- Techno? Who was- Oh. _Oh._

Something guided him to the neglected corners of his mind, and he had made the connections, finally grasping the one thing he had forgotten.

He was different.

On flawless skin, rose pink lashes frame almond eyes with absolutely clear sclera, blood red irises surrounding the black void that was his pupil. He blinked, the eyelashes sticking to each other for a brief moment before parting, emphasizing his stunning eyes. Wet, pinkish lips glistened in the fluorescent light, slightly parted to allow a tease of teeth, snow white to stress on the pigment of his lips, and _damn it-_

He appraised his face, a minute flush rising to color his cheeks, hands coming up to cup his eyes and the embarrassment of being attracted to yourself rolled through his mind.

He was a _pretty_ boy.

At age 6, he pestered his parents subtly to let him into the Academy, an excitement born from being a Naruto nerd.

He quickly realised he was pretty advanced in, well, everything. The one thing he actually failed at was throwing ninja stars. Kunai, he can spell out his name with it, but shuriken?? Yeah, he pretty much skinned about half the flesh on his right hand.

Thank god regenerating worked. Thank god for his legendary pain tolerance only dying for almost since he was born in different painful ways could build.

Actually, no. If there was a God, fuck him for dumping him in a Server Screen and not even giving him time to sleep, for 9months.

He had grown out his hair, letting a little bit grow into a thin curl like a pig's tail tied at the root of his hair. The majority of his hair framed his face, stressing his delicate yet undeniably masculine features. At 12, he was playing the polar opposite yet similar equivalent of the role of one Uchiha Sasuke in the academy hierarchy. He had fangirls, but most were too intimidated by his piercing gaze and his "guard" of sorts:

Yamanaka Kazaru. _Tommyinnit._

(Author's note: I felt like if a Yamanaka was stillborn in the Canon Universe, Kishimoto would just name him/her "decoration" and be done with it. But since this is Just a Bunch of Nerdy Swordsman, Tommy was inserted into the stillborn's body, his soul's properties reviving newborn Kazaru.)

Despite being named "decoration", Kazaru wasn't a plain, one-dimensional person that would've been expected of his name. His tongue was sharp, even sharper than Sakura's, making multiple people cry or feel their sins crawling down their back.

Not all of them were children.

Like that one time Ami attempted to target Kazaru for his name and his close relation to Sakura, the current most desirable boy in the class. He had almost made Ami move out of Konoha:

"You're just a decoration!" Ami pointed out smugly," Acting all high and mighty around us just because you're a friend of Sakura-kun's. Bet you can't even defend yourself without Sakura-kun!' Her entourage had giggled cruelly as if already laughing at the tears that were sure to come.

"Wow, did you spend all night thinking how to insult me? Let me tell you: I don't give a shit about you, your plain life, and your basic insults that only 4-year-olds use. Your use of primitive language is insulting and an outline of your character: Basic and filthy like paper you find in the trash. How would you even survive as a kunoichi? You can't fight for shit, you can't throw for shit and your academics are shit. Your spine is going to be ripped out in no time, fangirl. You are never going to make it out alive and even if you survive you're not going to be anywhere near the middle, unlike me, who has a clan backing my entire career and actual competency to bring to the table. Keep telling yourself lies though, maybe someday you'll actually beat an average academy student." Kazaru tore Ami a new one, reducing the smug girl to frustrated tears. " Even then, that's all you will ever accomplish because even Naruto is better at taijutsu than you. When I'm a Jōnin, you'd be lucky if you even survive, bitch." Tommy had sent Ami crying to the teacher, but the teacher had said nothing when Tommy had told him exactly what he had said, word for word.

They had met on the first day of school, seeing each other in the streets, after 3 years to settle into their respective roles.

At first, Sakura had caught sight of his Clan symbol, then he saw his familiar face: His more yellow than golden blond hair, his striking blue eyes, and his otherworldly looks that no one in this world would ever measure up to.

_~~When Sakura told Tommy his name, Tommy had laughed hysterically until he cried and wheezed and laughed until he was crying into Techno's chest, tucked away in a little alleyway.~~ _

~~_Sakura was still taller._ ~~

His grief of losing what was rightfully his abated slightly, if only to hope that one day, he'd see his family together and whole.

_~~He'd be lying if he said he didn't cry just as hard.~~ _

Neither of them discussed about their stay in the Server Screen. They knew all too much: the silence broken only by the ticking of the timer and their own voice, the isolation and loneliness and panic both struggled with to this day, the relief when they loaded into the server, the despair and grief both experienced when they had failed to log off the server.

As Techno gazed out to the class on the graduation finals, Kazaru leaned against his side, soaking in the familiarity that was the only Minecrafter other than him. His eyes flickered to Tommy, a soft smile gracing his face.

~~_He'd be lying if he said he wasn't soaking in Tommy's presence either._ ~~

Their presence in this world was... more, for lack of better word. Nara had been uncomfortable in Kazaru and Sakura's presence, shivering and feeling suffocated but still too warm and just plain overwhelmed. They were bright, too bright, yet still unseen in mortal eyes.

It was a contradiction that confused him, yet made sense because Shikamaru couldn't imagine anything else. If they were normal, the world would've been blander, somehow.

He isn't even a sensor, how can he even sense anything?

Yes, it doesn't make a lot of sense, but when does anything?

People stared at Sakura and Kazaru all the time when they behaved normally. It was like people had subconsciously directed their gaze to the brightest individuals in the room, even though they were just the same as everyone else on the surface. Other, more experienced shinobi had shook their heads, as if expelling a genjutsu. There was no genjutsu for them to break, yet the attraction was still there, like a second defence, daring them to break their own hearts. This, along with speculation, made both Tommy and Techno try to take care of their looks as practically as they could, milking the effect for all it was worth.

And when Sakura smiled softly like that, the whole class stared in barely concealed awe. The girls of the class would behave less lively after letting both out of their sight, and some of the boys would breathe a sigh of relief when both left, the undirected pressure letting off. Some boys would behave like the girls, a longing that none of them had noticed dragging their performance down.

Sasuke wasn't the only desirable boy in the class. Kazaru had placed first, Sakura and Sasuke tied for second. Kazaru had his clan, seemed more attractive and performed second only to Sakura and rarely Sasuke. Sakura was a civilian, and although he looked as attractive as Kazaru, being a civilian really got Sakura a big discount. And Sasuke? His clan was dead and he looked lacklustre compared to the ever so magnetic Sakura and Kazaru. It was only because Sakura was a civilian and Sasuke was a Clan Heir that he was tied with Sakura. The Clan kids all considered Sakura as a better choice than Sasuke anyway, as the risk of breeding with a delicate Dōjutsu was too great to risk.

Techno came to reality, shifting his eyes away from Kazaru, ending the almost ethereal moment between them. He needed to pay attention. It was his turn to take the Academy Graduation Exam.

Just kidding. He can do this in his sleep.

Time to expand the map.


	3. Arc 1: Tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommyinnit was Yamanaka Kazaru, and Kazaru belonged to ROOT.  
> Tommy didn't belong to ROOT. He never belonged.  
> He will kill Danzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甲 (Kinoe), 乙 (Kinoto), 丙 (Hinoe), 丁 (Hinoto), 戊 (Tsuchinoe), 己 (Tsuchinoto), 庚 (Kanoe), 辛 (Kanoto), 壬 (Mizunoe), and 癸 (Mizunoto) are the ranks of ROOT, with Kinoe being the highest and Mizunoto being the lowest. There are no names in ROOT, so people are addressed by their ranks. The "-noe" ranks are the ones that can venture out from root base.  
> For example: Kanoe and Kanoto are low-chunin to high-chunin level. Kanato are exclusively domestic operators while Kanoe are on mission roll.  
> Don't understand? Don't worry, it will be explained in later chapters.  
> As always, Tommy is a unreliable narrator, and he is the nemesis of Badboyhalo.  
> Yi and Kou are temporary assignments for ROOT members still in training. They are the assignment for the roomates in ROOT.

Kazaru Yamanaka

Kazaru was arguably better than Sakura. His ninjutsu training has already progressed to Clan jutsu, just discovering his Elemental Release and close to mastering a D-Rank jutsu. His taijutsu was above average, on progress of becoming a Kenjutsu Master.

His Clan Head invested in his potential heavily, actually accompanying him to acquire a sword.

The kind most similar to the Iron Sword, of course. He wanted, needed his Minecraft styled sword, his hands itching to hold it. It wasn't right: too light, weight wrongly distributed, but he had no other choice. It would become familiar to him anyway.

I ~~t had to.~~

His Genjutsu was... well...

Let's say the last adult to suffer his genjutsu needed trauma therapy. A whole three years worth of it.

Dying since the day you were born in different ways helped. A lot.

~~What a cruel fate his world had damned him to.~~

It was said that the "Burning to death" genjutsu was realistic enough to drive someone insane.

(Not tested, of course, but you get the point.) 

He was lauded as one of the 3 geniuses in one year. Arguably with the most potential, really.

Yamanaka Kazaru, ~~Tommyinnit, Annoying Child™~~ , a genius.

...

His Clan was... nice? Peaceful? Sure. Slightly creepy with how many relatives he has to remember? Yep. He was an orphan? Sure. No prob. 

~~He didn’t want to replace Dadza anyway.~~

His mind was cluttered with unneeded memories of Yamanaka Osami and Yamanaka Nao.

He didn’t need them, he didn’t need the feeling of ~~comforthomeloss~~ every time he thinks of them, didn’t need peppermint and earth plaguing his every dream.

Sometimes, he wished his mind would let him heal. He didn’t want crystal clear memories of someone he wished to forget. He never needed them. 

~~They were impostors in his mind.~~

They were unnecessary. They were baggage he didn’t need.

He needed to let go.

…

Yamanaka Kazaru was a facade, this, Danzō knew.

He wouldn’t know any better if he never saw Kazaru's blank, soulless face once he gave his order. It was incredibly easy to assume his open personality as genuine.

He wouldn’t know any better if he didn’t help sculpt his facade. After all, agent Tamashii was the true self of Yamanaka Kazaru.

He knew his blank eyes and he knew his methodical way of speaking. 

He knew his soul was gone.

He was perfect.

...

Danzō likes Oolong tea, this Tamashii knows. 

He liked it brewed plain and steeped for 5 minutes. 

~~Tamashii doesn't like tea.~~

Danzo did not suspect a thing when he slipped a little 'herb' in the leaves. 

Aflatoxin is colorless, odorless, and invisible. A tiny bit of rotting tea every day to take his life.

He was not confident in his skills to take him out yet. He cannot fake a heart attack and kill him. He was not Kabuto, he cannot come out unscathed.

He was alone.

He knew he was damning children to this cruel fate for every day Danzō was not killed. 

It was selfish

But, if he was reckless and allowed traces that lead to him, it meant the death of Technoblade ~~his brother~~.

He knew that his brother was his reason to live.

~~Could he not be selfish in a world already so cruel?~~

…

Tamashii fell into darkness at the age of 3.

His eyes were glaciers and his spirit was bright. He does not remember anything but ROOT.

At least, that was what would’ve been, in another world. 

In this world, he holds loyalty to his family and his friends. He knew how bonds work, he knew what was warmth, and he remembered love.

He was not loyal. He will never be loyal to Danzō. 

He knows he was warped, and he remembered every atrocious act performed, and he remembered every little sliver of anger he has tucked away since his childhood. 

(His second childhood ~~, if it could even be called that.)~~

He looked away at every slight against him, he ducked his head to avoid a reason to dig a needle into Danzō’s tongue, he stared at every life taken away by his hands, to remind himself of the reason for his patience.

He wanted to live. 

He wanted to taste a good steak, or soup, or soda. 

He wanted to see Philza or Wilbur. He wanted them, warped by this world and its darkness. 

~~And if they were unrecognizable, so was he.~~

Tommyinnit would never avert his eyes at any slight against him. Tommyinnit would never exercise patience. Tommyinnit would never make people suffer, even at the threat of his own life. Tommyinnit would never want to kill. Not permanently, never permanently.

This world had warped him into Kazaru, into Yi, into Kinoe, into Tamashii.

~~It wasn’t fair.~~

...

Yamanaka Kazaru.

Ino knew him. They were cousins, of _course,_ they knew each other.

He was her pretty cousin. Her genius cousin she had lunch with and the one who taught all her swear words and how to _tear_ with them.

He was friends with Haruno Sakura, had connections with Jōnin, and was being integrated into the Main House. 

Her cousin with _potential._

She had no idea when they had fallen apart. 

She had no idea why they had fallen apart. 

The problem was, it made sense, in a slightly weird way. She had no idea how, why they would fit together now. 

(She was grateful he finally found someone to love, finally gave her the space she needed.)

She would still die for him and had no doubt he would do the same. 

They had grown apart, and perhaps it was for the best.

Sakura was made for him, in a way she wasn’t. 

~~Perhaps she had gone too far that night.~~

…

Tommyinnit became Yi (二) the day after he followed Hinoto into the tunnel. Hinoto (丁) was dressed so fucking bland, and he definitely didn’t want to become like Hinoto.

Hinoto, as he would later learn, was a bitch.

He was handed off to Mizunoto and led to his room. Mizunoto was a bit more colorful, but he was still boring as fuck, so he was an automatic bitch. 

The tunnels were dark and he made sure to memorise the paths. A tiny fuck you for Mizunoto. 

And if he made a middle finger to point at him, no one would know. How would they know? The bitch didn’t care.

He didn’t infuriate Mizunoto at all.

Damn, he was slipping. 

The room was simply furnished with a bunk bed and drawer. Nothing more. No windows, no color, nothing.

Blank and so, so quiet.

Well, at least it wasn’t brown.

The door closed. The bunk bed was occupied by a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

He was older by a lot. 6 years old or 7. No more than 8.

He had to introduce himself.

So he lunged towards the lower bunk, tackling the large child. 

‘Hi, my name is Yamanaka Kazaru!’

...

Yi (二, two) was interesting.

~~No, he could not think like that.~~

Yi was different.

He was young. 

He was 3, only 3, tiny and soft.

Unlike himself, Kou (一, one), at age 6.

He was young and had eyes brighter than anything down underground. He was weak and had bruises spanning his torso and his limbs. He had a smile bright and _soft_ like… The food they served underground. Tofu, was it? It would crumble at the slightest touch.

~~Kou wanted to protect.~~

Yi didn’t ~~deserve~~ need to be beaten. He ~~deserved~~ needed guidance and softness, not Kanoe’s and Kanato's ~~jealousy and~~ harshness. Just because Yi was to be Kinoto when he finished training.

(He had no idea he was never going to be Kinoe, and Ni was to take his place.)

~~Kou wanted Yi to be~~

~~Kou thinks~~

> ~~In ROOT, you have no name. You have no feeling. You have no past. You have no future. There is only the objective.~~

Kou wants. Can’t he?

Just one thing. 

He can be a big boy for Yi.

…

(An excerpt of Persona Tommy’s thoughts)

The teachers in ROOT were little bitches.

The Kanoe’s and the Kanato’s were little bitches. He was stating facts, not because he was salty, but because he had absolutely no fucking clue what the fuck is going on.

For fuck’s sake those bitches were picking on him!

Just because he had a shiny new name, god damn. 

A heavy elbow hit the right side of his ribs, making him glare harder and curse in his mind.

He can’t curse out loud. That would only make it more painful, because Kanoe and Kanato are both bitches that were jealous and salty. It would mean a broken bone with Kanato healing it until it’s fucking new.

Jokes on you, bitch. He has died of being crushed by an anvil before. This was nothing.

~~Didn’t hurt much, but he still teared up.~~

His mind was clear, and he thought about life before this blank slate and the vengeance he would exact when it was time.

He had no doubt it would come to that. This so-called “Secret Organisation” wasn’t built to last. If he could get through the customary brainwashing, he would be homefree. 

He had to be.

“You are done for the day.” Kanato, bitch #2 for the day, stood at the door, like the ass kissing bitch he was.

Or she. 

He didn’t give a fuck about what they think.

Bitch.

He ducked his head, giving a slightly shallow bow. It should be deeper, as is the custom of this world, but with the shitty teaching they were doing, he thinks it was fair. 

Besides, that was the only way he could express his anger.

They were already breaking bones in other children when they cried.

And they don’t heal them back after. He didn’t need another liability.

He will get them back one day.

One day.

He grunts when a leg knocks him down.

Fuck you, Bitch #1.

...

~~Kou likes Yi.~~

Yi was different. He smiled when he looked at Kou, and no one did anymore.

Yi liked it when Kou smiled back.

~~Kou’s eyes are almost gold in the fluorescent light. Yi had never noticed.~~

Yi also liked attaching himself to Kou when he slept. He clings to his shoulders and Kou is mindful of his bruises when he clings back.

They were curled inside his blanket and when Kou woke again, Yi was back on his top bunk.

Again.

~~It was like magic.~~

Night after night, Yi fell asleep clinging to him, and by the next morning, would be in the upper bunk, tucked in.

~~It was probably Mizunoe lifting him back up.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all characters are not, and I repeat, NOT the person in real life. To put it basically, this is their minecraft skins.


End file.
